Update
An archive of updates in the game Knights and Brides, Plinga version. You can also learn more or read more here, if you have missed an update. (If someone wants to curate an update archive for another game version, like e.g. Facebook, feel free to start a separate page.) See also: new content. External links: official Plinga Games Blog news, official Knights and Brides Blog NOTE: This is a log archiving updates and changes in the game, orderly and straight to the point. It is thus not a place to copypaste the dev's flufftext from elsewhere or transcribe the update mail from in-game. If you want to archive those kinds of texts on the wiki, please do so on another page, e.g. like User:F0NNi used to in the forum, or make another article. ~admin =2016= 2016 July-September 27.09.2016 *location: Luminous Meadow (temporary, 6 days, here is map: http://vernost-vk.ru/uploads/exploration/001/mapsnn29029.png) **resource: Air pillar **items: Elements bits *Astrology Tower: new building upgrade level 3, has new recipes: Libra (decoration), Air pillar (1,2,3). *item: Energy drinks, formerly named elixirs, now have a new appearance 22.09.2016 *new colony: Architect's Manor colonisable *structure: Ruby Bank *item sets ar Market: Explorer I, Explorer II, Explorer III, Farming, Travelling I, Travelling II, Travelling III, Poultry Keeping I, Poultry Keeping II, Livestock Breeding I, Livestock Breeding II. *gameplay: Storage now has the sub-categories: *''' (=all), Production, Harvest, Energy, Decorations, Other. (Energy and Decorations are new categories.) '''13.09.2016 *locations: Wondergrove, Hazel Garden (temporary, 13 days) **structure: Squirrel's Home, Magic Stump (x3) **items: Birch Log, Birch Plank, Ruby Nut, Ruby Kernel **resources: Birch (resource), Ruby Hazel (resource), Orange Tree (resource), Red Tree (resource); Birch Log (travel find) 06.09.2016 *location: Treasure Island **items: Pirate compass, Pirate Coin, Seal **Pirate chest *colonsation of Sunny Savannah possible *collections: Pharaoh Collection introduced; Terrible Collection and Disgusting Collection will be discontinued and removed in 6 days *new dishes: Mysterious potion, Freeze potion, Blue lollipop *dishes Terrible Concoction, Bloody Mary, Lollipop will be discontinued and removed in 6 days *NPC knight: temporary NPC admirers/idols. (apparently this was a free demo for Tavern knights) **James the Severe *new footpaths: Patterned path, Golden path (brick), Logged path *Arena Gates menu was changed and restyled sometime before now 01.09.2016 *The Lumberjack's Secrets questline, 14 days 25.08.2016 *Stars Trail/Astrology event: **location: Stars Trail (temporary), 7 days **Astrology Tower **Stars Trail questline **Astrology Collection **resource: Earth pillar, Meteorite, Energy cloud **travel find: Elements chest, Cart of meteorite ore **items: Elements sphere, Elements chip, Astrology scroll, Meteorite ore, Meteorite block *new decorations: Stoned path, Yellow glass path, Blue glass path, Green glass path 23.08.2016 *Vizor's 9th birthday event: **Balloons fly; now also blue, cyan, pink, purple balloons **structure: Bottle of Champagne **items: Confetti, Cracker, Party horn **Vizor's 9th birthday questline **9-year-old gift 16.08.2016 *Olympic Games 2016 event, Round 3 **location: Royal Marathon **resources: Hurdle, Energy tree, Mellow tree **travel find: Olympic chest 09.08.2016 *Olympic Games 2016 event, Round 2 **location: Royal Stadium **structures: Alchemical device, Storage (Royal Stadium), Royal Lake, Bocce **Champion's table **items: Sweets, Champion's potion, Goldfish 02.08.2016 *Olympic Games 2016 event "Royal Games", 30 days: **location: Main Square (temporary, 8 days) **items: Royal medal, Fire pipeline joints, Pipe joint, Fire bowl **Genie's House recipes for event: Fire bowl, Pipe joint **rewards: Olympic prize cup *clothes: Gracious olympic dress *game: Terrible Collection and Disgusting Collection (and their dependent dishes Terrible Concoction, Bloody Mary, and Lollipop) will be discontinued and removed from game in 7 days. (NOTE: was a wrong warning from the devs, since it hasn't happened as of 26.08.) 26.07.2016 *Spring Tree questline repeat *structures: Magic foundry, Gardens of Babylon 19.07.2016 *location: Heavenly Place (temporary) **structures: Summerhouse, Dance floor **items: Vial, Orange Cocktail, Pineapple Cocktail **Heavenly Place questline *game: new steamlined consume buttons for energy items in storage menu 12.07.2016 *location: Abandoned Park *items: Blueberry, Wooden cup, Lila potion *Johnny the Dwarf's birthday event: **Johnny the Dwarf's birthday questline **ambience: Balloons flying *Estate map has the remains of some kind of wooden stilt structure in the lower-right water (or did that happen sometime previously?) 05.07.2016 *location: Masters Village (previously available as a triggered temporary location) is now automatically triggered as an event. *10 more flags, both national flags and other groups+symbols 2016 April-June 28.06.2016 *Monument event: Monument (structure) and Monument questline *decorative real-world national flags now at Market, 31 flags 21.06.2016 *the game now has a topographical map of the game's geography *airship travel: return travels to home to not require fuel any longer *new icons/logos for locations Crookwood and Masters Village *travel finds now stack themselves on locations 14.06.2016 *travel: The airship can now travel freely inbetween locations, not just between home location and a travel location. *location: Crookwood (previously available as a triggered temporary location) is now automatically triggered as an event. *decoration: **colored Fence in blue, green, red is back in the game **new path: Red brick path (in-game just called "Path") 07.06.2016 *announcement about magical rings for combat: Combat rings 31.05.2016 *ambience: Balloons fly (temporary); yellow, green, and triple blue-green-yellow balloons *Airship moved placement from Airmast to the dock(?) -- No, was apparently a bug, airship is back on mast. *decoration: Wooden path (in-game just called "Path") 25.05.2016 *game: the mailbox menu (for game messages, dedications, etc) has been upgraded and redesigned *Boom-stones renamed to Bombs *structure: Super Grindstone available at Market *Sunny Glade event: **new temporary location: Sunny Glade **Sunny Glade questline **Lotus (structure) **items: Sunny Ore, Sun Stone, Sparkling Necklace, Matter **collection: Sunny Collection **resources: Sunny Shards, Lilies of the valley (resource), Violets (resource) **Genie's House recipes for event: Sparkling Necklace, Sunny Shards, Lilies of the valley (resource), Violets (resource), Bomb, Golden Hand, Fuel **gifts: Tiny Fruit Basket, Small Fruit Basket, Fruit Basket 18.05.2016 *Auto-refill option added to airships 11.05.2016 *new location: Architect's Manor *items: Quadrant *new creatable colonies in Battlefield, Lava craters 08.05.2016 *new location: Old Lighthouse (location) with Old Lighthouse (structure) **new quests: Old Lighthouse questline *'NEW TUTORIAL and quest overhaul': new game prelude for newly starting players, along with major overhaul of early questline(s?), e.g. Episode 1 Lady questline *Boom-stones have new design *items: Bricks, Dinner Plate 27.04.2016 *Winterburgh event: **new temporary location: Winterburgh **Winterburgh questline **items: Lazurite, Prism 19.04.2016 *Blitz Cup, Blitz Cup pennant 13.04.2016 *new location: Sunny Savannah *items: Hidrolabe, Astrolabe, Spines, Tequila, ???, ???, ???, Light Crystal, Light Astrolabe *Blackwood colonizable 05.04.2016 *Airship equipment introduced: Tow, Oilcan, Stabilizers, Compass, Helm, Screw *new upgrade for Agri-dwarves, now able to collect chicken nests, milk cans and bundle of wool *game update: new icons for cursor action selection 2016 January-March 31.03.2016 *Neverland/Circus event: **temporay location: Neverland with Tent Circus **Neverland questline **items: Gratitude chip, Lost supplies, Performers' supplies **Genie's House recipes for event (other recipes discontinued): Tent Circus (decoration), Illusions chest, and more ... **ambience: Soap bubbles fly *circus gifts: Small Gift, Gift, Large Gift *Magic Weaving Mill *game update: new cursor icons 22.03.2016 *Easter event **items: Golden Egg, Mold; dish: Chocolate Egg **Genie's House recipes for Easter (other recipes discontinued): Precious Egg **Easter Collection *Gardener's House 18.03.2016 *St. Patrick's Day event, 8 days **St. Patrick's Day questline **Pot of gold, Small pot of gold **ambience: George and Agri-dwarves wear a green hat instead of red; Fountain's water is green *new dish: Ale *Mega Workshop *Workshop production tabs now subdivided into "Production" and "Special"; Workshop production items now identical and all available for both genders *collections: Heraldry Collection, Lockets Collection and Coins Collection can no longer be gifted *crops: Corn no longer available *decorations: a bunch of decorations were removed from Market shop: Stone path, Scary fence, Pumpkin fence, Valentine Fence, Gates of Love, Fence (blue), Fence (green), Fence (red) *Harvest cycle Flowers and structures now have their own tab in the Market ("Flowers"). Dahlias can be bought as a package with Dahlia Flower Bed included. 06.03.2016 *seasonal ambient look: falling petals in main dream (?) 01.03.2016 Spring event: *temporary location: Blooming Valley **Mysterious Stranger **questline: Blooming Valley questline *Cherry Blossom in Bloom *items: Dew, Enchanted Pollen, Sparkling Dew, Life-giving Water *Spring Collection *resources: Snowdrops (resource), Tulips (resource), Mimosa (resource); Flower Basket (travel find), Tiny Flower Basket, Small Flower Basket *Genie's House recipes for Spring (other recipes discontinued): Snowdrops (structure), other... 16.02.2016 *seasonal ambient look: spring; winter ambience discontinued *Genie's House recipes: Boom-stones, Golden Hand *X-ray: function in the cursor menu, turns objects transparent to collect behind them 06.02.2016 *Lunar New Year **Fireworks on map **Chinese lanterns fly **Fortune cookie 04.02.2016 *Valentine's Day/Cold plains event: **new timed location: Cold plains, 14 days **Frozen Heart **Cold plains questline **free gift: Love now sendable, Icicle discontinued **resource: Frozen flaming heart, travel find: Box of flaming hearts **items: Flaming heart, Love chip **Genie's House now only makes Valentine's Day items *structures: Tavern, Gift table *items: Boom-stones (Boom-pebble, Boom-stone, Boom-boulder) *Love Collection 19.01.2016 *location: Lava craters *Cult Statue *items: Water, Fiber, Sulfur, Matches *Geosearch *DISHES REFORM: Dishes no longer expire with time, but after a number of jousts or 24h after activation *Ruby mine, gifted from game 1x *Labor Gift (& Miner's chest), gifted from game 20x *... 05.01.2016 *Jeweler's table, with Jeweler minigame *items: Amberine, Rubyrine, Fluorine, Amethine =2015= 2015 October-December 23.12.2015 *December/Christmas event cont'd: **questline: Christmas Tree and Snowman questline **Christmas Tree (already in previous update at Market, now in questline), Snowman, *(current update till ...:) Icicle sendable as free gift *Genie's House can now only make Fairy lights. Halloween items are gone. 16.12.2015 *seasonal ambient look: falling snow and snow-covered landscape *The Watch (structure) *December/Christmas event: **location: Ice Kingdom (temporary) **questline: Ice Kingdom questline (temporary) **structure: Christmas Fireplace **items: Doll, Rocking horse, Train **decoration: Fairy lights *natural resource: Cranberry (resource), Snow (resource), Snowball (travel find), Icicle, Snowball, Sack of gifts *Winter Collection enabled 08.12.2015 *game change: MAJOR REFORM of Armor and weaponry system; Forge function changes from crafting new items to enchanting, Forge now available to both Knights and Ladies; Victorium *Ancient machine *Natural resource: scrap metal *travel find: toolbox *items: Ancient chip, Ropes, Pickaxe *location: Masters Village *questlines: Episode 5 Part 1 Lady questline, Victorium questline 24.11.2015 *Time Machine *Thanksgiving event: **travel to: Fertile Valley (Temp location) lasts 14 days **Cornucopia **items: Corn, Turkey, Pilgrim Hat, Roast Turkey **questline: Fertile Valley questline (temporary) *Knights can delicate to ALL idols on his list at once. 10.11.2015 *Sculptor event: **King statue 2x, Queen statue 2x **questline:Sculptor questline *Miss-able and unimportant updates: Zonk table now animated 28.10.2015 *Genie's House *Halloween event: **items: Cross, Bone dust, Pumpkin **Zombie Hand, Gargoyle, Torch. Scarecrow **Masks Collection **questline: Halloween questline (temporary) lasts 7 days **natural resource: Gravestone (temporary) lasts ?? days *Scary Story questline aka Halloween questline *You can now Duel a Friend by clicking on their picture in your friend bar, for no energy cost *Miss-able and unimportant updates **Table and kitchen now has Background Shadows of a Cherry Bandy **Workshop, Barn and Factory has Background Shadows of a Hammer **Foundry has Background Shadows of a smelting bucket **Weaving Mill has Background Shadows of a Needle **Grindstone has Background Shadows of a Knife being sharpened on a... grindstone **You can see the progress and items of the quarry and sawmill without needed to click on it **Each structures now show their building stages. **... 13.10.2015 *clothes: Swimsuits *Needle *questline: Beach Tournament questline 2015 June-September 29.09.2015 *Golems are back in the game as enemy monsters *travel to: Crookwood (temporary location) lasts 14 days *questline: Crookwood questline 15.09.2015: *Clay stone *Warrior Soul *Red Marble, Sparkling Marble, Red Marble (resource), Red Marble (travel find) *Adventure *Backpack *Map, Piece *travel to: Battlefield **Ringleader's_Den ***Cube **Stone Throne *travel to: Swampland **Maya Calendar **Pyramid *** *questline: 14 new quests, Swampland location quests? 02.09.2015: *Castle *Geo-Compass *Geologist *Rose Base *travel to: Blackwood and Battlefield *questline: Geology questline 19.08.2015: *Aunt Mary & Uncle Bill get their own locations *Autumn Tree and Magic Tree questline 21.07.2015: *a bunch of renaming of various things, e.g.: **Empty-earth to Emptyland, Dwarfsville to Dwarfville **Canvas to Cloth, Calico to Cotton chintz, Crest to Plumage, Pipe to Reedpipe, Rooster Vitamins to Vitamins, Shingles to Roof tiles; **BeWitching dress to Witch dress, Festive dress to Snow Maiden dress, Festive head to Snow Maiden head; Champion's Flag to Defender Flag **Inventory to Storage *questline: Harvest Festival questline *questline: Malachite Toad questline *minor change in the game screen menu 07.07.2015: *questline: Rumors of robbers questline 23.06.2015: *Fancy, Wagon, Carriage *First game year horse statue *questline: Feast of Love questline 11.06.2015: *minor change in the game screen menu ???: *Champion golem removed from game Updates older than 11.06.2015 not archived. Game was started around Jan 2015. =Notes= *Game was started around Jan 2015. Updates older than 11.06.2015 were not yet archived here. Category:Content